The Child of Magic
by Cerdwyn3
Summary: Ginny had always been in the background of Harry's life, what will happen when she is forced into the spotlight by Lord Voldemort, Harry, the late Sirius Black or was it the fates and prophecy that caused such a thing. Disclaimer- I own nothing
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: Yes I have read HBP and yes it has inspired me to continue my own yr sixth ideas! My apologies to all of those who have reviewed and I hope I can make up the wait. Personally I was left wanting with the end of HBP but I think I just devoured it with out chewing…..so I now love it! It's JK's book and it's up to her and I think all of us who are angry just want more! So while it's not my favorite, I did enjoy the plot twists and can't wait for the 7th book and the closure it brings- though on live Fanfic! I do wish to warn about spoilers though I don't think the newest edition will affect my stories, one never truly knows……

And finally the main disclaimer for all future chapters, as I am not JK, I do not own anything regarding canon HP or any other previous published works (including fanfiction or the ideas found in) that may be utilized throughout my stories. Thank you and remember if you were writing you would like be given reviews!

Prologue

The Atlantic storms were always rolling in and never out on Privet Drive, where housewives and husbands alike strived to maintain their swampy yards and gardens. It was a peculiar thought, but some of neighbors found it seemed to rain harder on Number 4 in particular. There were also single areas, about the size of a person, where the rain did not fall at all, though these were dismissed as tricks of the light.

Yet the housewives still gossiped as they watched from the safety of their kitchens taking notice that they had yet to see the hoodlum of Privet Drive, since he returned from St Brutes School for Incurable Criminals, looking particularly depressed. That was a week ago and every day since then an odd character had shown up at Number 4.

The Dursley's-who were troubled with that free loader since he was a year old- told everyone that his school's teachers wanted to make sure he was being punished properly, sending the man they saw everyday.

Thus the arrival and daily visits of the strange man were explained and everyone was sympathetic to Mrs. Dursley, for she had to put up with that breed of society and its influence around her lovely son, Dudley.

Poor Dudley was almost forced to stay in the house with his horrible cousin, if it weren't for his wonderful friends, like Piers Polkiss who recently received his motorist license. Young Piers would take his friend away from any criminal influence at his, Number 4, and they would spend the day at the gym, practicing Boxing, Dudley's key sport.


	2. The Birds and the Butterflies

Chapter One: The Bees and The Butterflies

Harry Potter knew none of his family gave a damn about his life, except that it was ruining theirs, a fact that was brought up whenever they saw him, which was only about 5 times a day for food, chores and being insulted, though frankly it was only a week and he was sick of it. Hell he was sick of it the after 5minuntes in the car ride home from King's Cross Station.

Between dealing with the muggles around him, and handling the recent death of his beloved godfather, Sirius Black, Harry Potter was stressed and drained.

Let alone the fact that a psychotic wizard was out to kill him and his friends. Let alone what the prophecy said, "..._Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…" _ In truth, he had barely thought of it more than the reason he had gone there… to the Department of Mysteries… to place where…

Include the dreams he was all of sudden having into the equation and he knew he'd be insane before his 16th birthday.

The dreams were the most troublesome and happened every time he slept. There was no hiding from them for even he stayed up they started to steal into his mind. In fact they started the night after he, his best mates Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottem, Luna Lovegood and Ron's baby sister Ginny Weasley went to the Ministry of Magic to 'save' his godfather and ended up being ambushed by Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort.

The Dark Lord, the wizard that wants to kill him, along with his loyal followers the Death Eaters.

Harry was used to having nightmares starring Old Voldemort and his activities. Ever since his fourth year, when Voldemort first began to creep to his former power.

Harry found out his visions and dreams of Voldemort were essentially caused by the Dark Lord and planted in Harry's head through a mental link symbolized by his lightening bolt scar.

The scar that was cut rigid on the middle of his forehead, a souvenir from the attempt on his life when Harry was a year old, given by Voldemort just after he killed both of Harry's parents Lily and James.

After the events of his fifth and most recent year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he dreamt about the attack on Mr. Weasley by a snake and it coming true, he rightly became fearful when he started dreaming of his best mate's little sister, Ginny Weasley.

Ginny Weasley, a girl a year younger than him, who had a crush on him right from the start of meeting him according to her 3 youngest brothers, Fred, George and Ron. The crush which caused her to loose her voice and blush whenever he were near……which she proved over and over again no longer held back her true nature.

He remembered how Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius's murderer and cousin, had singled Ginny Weasley out for being the littlest one and stated that she was to be tortured until Harry told them what they needed to know about the Prophecy of Voldemort's death.

He had felt scared, truly scared for her, and he didn't really know why. Perhaps because of her first year and her life threatening experience with Tom Riddle-Voldemort's true name. Or her place in life as the Weasley's only girl and baby; they were Harry's second and true family. Though perhaps he just knew that nothing could ever happen to her, nothing at all.

But Ginny survived their crusade with nothing more than a sprained ankle, easily enough healed by magic, and she returned safely to Hogwarts before going home with her family at the end of the year.

But she wasn't safe in his mind.

At first it was innocent enough; well as innocent enough it is for dreams that wake him in the middle of the night to wax his broom, which is not a reference to his prized Firebolt.

It wasn't until after he would go back to sleep when they became darker and oddly enough more intense and pleasurable; a concept which was extremely disturbing because his scar would hurt as much as his need ached and it felt as though the orgasm in the dream was felt twice fold.

The acts done on Ginny Weasley during these imaginings were twisted, the pain and pleasure mixture forced upon her till she begged for it; then it was given to her ten fold...

These weren't things Harry himself found enticing. Dominating her to that extreme made him ill, and confused when he really needed to relieve his body's tension or had already done so unconsciously.

After two nights filled with these sex dreams Harry spoke with the only male left to him that symbolized a parent.

Remus Lupin.

The beloved friend of The Potters and Sirius Black. He was Harry's DADA professor in his third year and favorite teacher since.

Especially since the only other possibilities, Arthur Weasley, the girl's father, who has 6 other children, all of them sons and older then her by at least one year. And Ron Weasley, his best mate and the girl's highly overprotective brother.

Harry had been visited daily by the aging werewolf.

The first time Remus Lupin came to Number Four Privet Drive was with an advance guard to take him away to Number 12, the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

It was very surprising to say the least when Harry was startled by the screech of his Aunt, Petunia Dursley to come to the door. That one of his _kind _was at _her normal _house. Harry found his old professor looking thin and worn and devastated at the loss of his friend, Sirius Black.

Flashback:

_"Hello Harry, how are you?" Remus asked with a slight smile._

_ "I- I'm fine, fine. If you're here to take be away so soon, I'm very angry that all it took was one day in this house of misery." Harry stated my tone bitter._

_Remus looked around and saw Petunia peering at them, her horse face full of disgust and fear. "Perhaps we should move our conversation into your bedroom, so we may continue without interruptions or eavesdropping."_

_"Yea, yea sure, just up the stairs here."_

_Harry led the way to the smallest bedroom of Number 4, inside was a bed with thread bare blankets, an unpacked trunk and a series of broken toys and electronics that had the misfortunate fate of meeting Dudley Dursley. _

_"What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he plopped down on the bed, sighing. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry Remus. I'm so sorry."_

_Remus was looking around the room, casting charms on the walls so none could hear them, just as Mrs. Weasley had done to the kitchen at Number 12._

_"Whatever could you be sorry for Harry? If it's for the mess, I do remember being a teenage boy and living with 3 more…."_

_Harry looked around and it did occur to him that there was a bit of a mess, like the room was devoid of life for too long but life went on. "I mean I'm sorry for……..for Sirius… it's my entire fault he was there! If he wasn't there then she wouldn't have killed him!"_

_"Harry oh gods Harry no! None of this is your fault! Sirius went because he loved you and frankly he needed to get out of that house! Harry you need to know that no matter what happens none of the deaths in this war or the last are you fault, be sorry they happened but not because you did them. Do you understand?" Remus's amber eyes were pale and bright with tears. His blond shaggy hair grayer than before and his body gaunt. "Promise me you won't Harry promise me!"_

_"Okay I- but you don't know! It's all because of me!"_

_"Is it your fault for this war or the last? That Voldemort was killing before you were born? Before your parents?"_

_"No but-I" Harry faltered. The first war wasn't his fault, but this one was. "If it weren't for me-if I didn't exist-"_

_"Someone else would have taken your place. Evil comes and good defeats, it's the cycle of life Harry. Last time I checked you had no control over that."_

_'He's right, if not me than someone else, Neville.' Harry though trying to form the words, not daring to tell his old professor of the prophecy yet._

_"Now Harry I want you to promise me you won't blame yourself. Trust me it's a long life and a miserable one at that to blame yourself for the doings of others. I blamed myself for so long for not knowing about Sirius, for trusting him and blaming myself for what I thought he did. 12 yrs I took out my suffering on myself, blamed myself for the deaths of my friends. Then to learn it was Pet-Pettigrew the entire time, that Sirius was only as guilty as I, for trusting the wrong person………"_

_"But you couldn't have known! No one did-"_

_"Just as you couldn't have known nor stopped anything that happened."_

_"I stopped you from killing Wormtail in 3rd year. If I hadn't then he wouldn't have helped Voldemort and Cedric and Sirius and all the others that have died since that night would still be alive!"  
"And Sirius would have been kissed that night Harry with no proof of Pettigrew so prove his innocence. And I too would be blamed as a werewolf that was in on it from the start. You know how Fudge works."_

_Harry's face showed confusion and slow understanding. "I-ah-I your right, I never really thought of that since all this happened…"_

_"I understand, it took some pushing but I myself have been forced out of my depression, well the self infliction cycle of it."_

_"How?"_

_"Perhaps another time for that, today I am here to discuss happier times, and get to know the boy I should have been there for before all this?"_

_"Okay but I'll hold you to that and I'd like to get to know you too…"_

_"Well let's begin…."_

And so went on Remus's visits. Now known as Mooney for Harry kept using professor to which Mooney forbid and Harry felt Mooney was too wrong for him to use, but Mooney felt natural. At this notation Mooney laughed and told him of how he used to call him Unc' Moony as a baby and how upset James was to have his first words is Paddy and mama. _"Of course it didn't help that Padfoot would joke that he in fact was your father and the only reason you looked just like him was because Lil's was so good at charms……." _

As the hours progressed Harry noticed that the despair of being the only survivor of his best friends, a fear becoming his own, slowly leave the face of Mooney and even without his glasses he could see Mooney's heart lighten.

Little did Harry know that their upcoming talk would be one he remembered precisely for it was as shocking as it was enlightening.

Mooney arrived at Number 4 at 10 am as he had the previous days and Harry led the way to his room and the usual silencing charm was cast.

"Hello Harry and how are you today?"

"I'm doing better Mooney, how are you? "

"I'm full, Molly cooked me breakfast and I swear the reason why Serverus won't eat her food is because he knows he would become addicted. You look troubled though, is something wrong? Something new I mean." He added after Harry's incredulous face.

"I- well you see- I don't know how to say this really- but well first off we should both be truly honest, its that important and after…"

"I understand Harry, and as for finding words, the English have created such a thing as the word beginning, so men may work their tongues."

"This is serious Mooney, it's complicated and private. Though I suppose it's good to joke. But I think you'll feel different." Harry stated still feeling more than a little uncomfortable with his godfather's untimely demise and the events that led to it. Harry continued with a big breath. "I've been having dreams, not like before, well some are, the nightmares still happen but they are drowned out by these new ones and some are nightmares in their own right."

"Have you been practicing your meditations?" Mooney would help him with his Occulemency as much as he could. Dumbledore was still in search of a better teacher for him than Snape. Personally Harry thought that Mooney was much better suited to teach him since he knew what it was like to have demon lurking in the back of his mind. Snape knew Voldemort, but Harry had been thinking about the events that led up to Sirius' death and was beginning to have grave doubts about his loyalties.

"Yes every time I go to sleep."

"Do you believe these new dreams are sent by Voldemort?"

"Yes and no. You see the content, well I-"Harry proceeded to blush in competition with the Weasleys.

Mooney gathered a look of understanding. "Harry, its only natural for a male of your age to experience such dreams, in fact I would of thought they'd happen sooner, do you need to know about the, oh how do muggles say it, the bees and the butterflies?"

"Bees and butterflies?"

"When a man and a woman or if two men or two women love each other, they decide to express such love physically by joining they're bodies-"

"Oh! You mean the birds and bees…Ah No! I understand about sex and shagging and all that-not the details or err the um the performing techniques but the theory of it all."

'So you know where babies come from?" Mooney asked with an innocent voice and mischief in his smile.

"Yes Mooney I know where babies come from…" Harry replied slightly irritated.

"All right Harry, but if you have any questions feel free to ask. Now how can I help you today?"

"My problem lies with these particular dreams. I know wet dreams are normal but these aren't normal."

"Oh, well Harry you know not everyone is the same and it's perfectly alright to have those feelings in the Wizarding World. I know muggles, especially this horrid family of yours, have a tendency of persecuting what isn't 'normal' like homosexuals-"

Harry's eyes bugged he yelled, "NO!"

"No?"

"NO! I am not a pouf!" Harry's adamant response.

"Oh Harry there is nothing wrong with being a homosexual, and I advise you to be more open in our world."

"NO! I mean I understand and frankly I bloody don't care about homosexuality though I am 95 certain I am heterosexual, what I'm trying to say isn't that I'm coming out of the closet. Trust me I like girls, their nice and they-eh they ya know…"

"No I don't know Harry please continue."

"Oh bugger all, they TURN ME ON! Girls do! Not boys!"

"I believe you Harry, I am just thoroughly confused. Is this about special interest, not men but odd choices for a female? One time I swore I heard Sirius cry out McGonagall's name in his sleep. We've never let him live that down."

Harry let himself smile. "I do not need that image, but it's great to know. It's sort of like that only its well, you see its… it's…."

"I thought we agreed the other day we were going to be truly honest Harry. Spit it out or I'll get Snape to pull it out of you" Mooney threatened light heartedly.

"GINNY WEASLEY!"

Minutes of silence as amusing comprehension dawned on Mooney's face. With a large smirk Mooney fought back laughter. "I was wondering when this would happen."

"What do you mean?" Harry said, his voice guarded, this was not a laughing matter.

"Well for starters, everyone knows that she has liked you since she was 11, we were just waiting for you to notice her, the adults at least. She showed promising beauty at such a young age, hell she was pretty in adult terms at 12." Harry gaped at the remark '_Did he just say that at 12 she was-_' "And yet you look horrified at the thought, why? Is it because of Ron? I honestly think he'd be happy that you like her-"

"Its not who Mooney, well yeah it is but it's not the main part it's what is done. It's not like I like her like that and she got over me in her third year by the way. I mean the, oh how do I say this the-"

"The form of sex? Like anal-"

"Okay I do not want to talk about this with you or anyone else its too embarrassing as is, but I think it's a bad thing, these dreams."

"Harry how many ways does it need to be said, sex is natural, and this, you and Ginny are only natural if not damn predictable, it's so like your parents really, the brown eyed one has only eyes for the oblivious or resistant green eyed one."

"I do not have those feelings for Ginny Weasley!" Harry said indigently.

There were a few minutes of silence as Harry fought for the words to bring this interesting conversation on the right track. "But these dreams Mooney, I'm not scared of the person in them but what's done to her, some are normal enough but the others are like pure torture."

Mooney quirked an eyebrow, "For you or her?"

"For her mainly, however I hate seeing it. She's not willing Mooney, that's what I mean."

All thoughts of humor returning to the conversation ceased. Quickly.

"You mean you dream of raping her?" He asked stricken.

"I mean I dream of her being raped, I'm not sure by whom, but it's like it was when I dreamt about Mr. Weasley. Is Ginny safe at-"

"Yes I just said good bye to her before I left for here, there is no possible way that we wouldn't know, Hermione is in the same room and lord knows the children are always checked on at night."

"There's more, after the rap- after I dream of – after the sex nightmares I feel more pleasure than the ones that are normal, it's like twice fold. Does that mean that deep down I'm a – a monster?" Harry elucidated quietly. '_I'm already a born murderer, why not add rapists to the list.'_

"No Harry, unless, well how does your mind or your heart feel about the content of those dreams?"

"Have you ever being thoroughly disgusted and hard at the same time? Its not fun, not fun at all, I retched after one she was… there were _tools_ involved and it was like she was in pain until she gave into the pleasure and then its like there's no hurting her, only overpowering her with pleasure. It's just wrong to go to those extremes."

"Then you aren't a rapist Harry well not in your head, but, well can you think of anyone who might be? Who would enjoy overpowering their partner?"

"Yes and that's what I'm afraid of. My scar hurts while my, I well you know. This can't be a simple coincidental matter. Especially if it's so obvious that some time in the future I would fall for Ginny and that in the past she has felt for me." Harry said a bit sarcastic and defensive. '_I already know I'm going have to kill to live. I don't want my whole life planned out like some book!'_

"This is truly disturbing news, if he has targeted her, especially in such a way." Mooney saw Harry's look of self loathing, "This doesn't have to have anything to do with you Harry, there are other reasons, her family, her first year-"

"Maybe that's it! I mean Malfoy knows about that and I gave him back the diary to free Dobby, maybe it has to do with her time there, you know how he doesn't like to leave ties, and its still my fault, I was the reason she was chosen for the diary…"

"No Harry, it was Malfoy and her being who she is that she got the diary, did you not know that the Weasleys are the second purest family in Britain?"

"What?"

"Do you know who the purest is?"

"No, well the obvious answer is the Malfoy's right?"

"Yes, the Malfoy's who are only purer because Lucius married a Black instead of a Prewett and claimed that since both families go back deeper in France that they are purer. However they only have one child and it's a son, and there are only a few girls that will keep them at the top of the purity charts unless all the Weasley boys marry muggle borns or die, which isn't likely to happen-it wasn't a few years ago at any rate. Then there is Ginny herself. The only daughter of the second purest family in Britain, who is by default the purest witch in Britain since Draco is an only child, and the best choice for him, strictly speaking, to maintain the purest line. If she were to be killed it would fall to a Slytherin girl, oh what is her name, she resembled a pug?"  
"Pansy. Parkinson. Ginny's the purest witch in Britain?"

"Yes Harry and like I said she's always been special and targeted in some ways, it didn't take knowing you or that diary to make her like this, it just added to it. Then at the Ministry, they singled her out and now your dreams, which I highly believe are of Voldemort's own design or he isn't aware he's sharing his personal thoughts, it's the least to say I'm worried Harry. I'll tell Dumbledore that Voldemort has shown explicit interest in Ginny and with great discretion on what kind. Ginny herself has been a bit odd, alert. Its more than the ministry, it's as if she senses herself in personal danger. She's been sparring with Bill, Charlie, Tonks and other order members in hand to hand combat, muggle style fighting and is quite talented, few have been able to beat her."

"I didn't know Gin could do all that, why didn't she in the Ministry?"

"Well they did sprain her ankle right off didn't they?"

"True." More silence followed as Harry sought the proper wording. "Mooney, I'm not going to keep you here any longer so you can tell Dumbledore, but thank you for listening and, I'd like to talk about Sirius more, I took my time with him for granted."

"I understand, there is never enough time it seems … I shall be off to convey this news. If you need anything just owl us or go to Mrs. Figg's. Remember to meditate twice for at least an hour, once during the afternoon and then again before bed. Goodbye Harry."

They had moved beyond Harry's small bedroom and back to the front door, where Harry opened it to let Mooney out.

"Good bye Mooney. "

Harry watched as the door shut and the werewolf walked swiftly to the apparition point in Mrs. Figg's back garden.

And with a soft pop Remus Lupin left Privet Drive heading straight for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding.


	3. Little Red RidingHood

Disclaimer: As I am not JK, I do not own anything regarding canon HP or any other previous published works (including fanfiction or the ideas found in) that may be utilized throughout my stories. Thank you and remember if you were writing you would like be given reviews!

Author Note: please don't kill me….I'm so sorry for not updating when I said I would…its not my fault honest I've got loads of ideas I just cant type out….I'm trying I promise….

Chapter 2 Little Red Riding Hood

Something was wrong with the world.

Well not the world exactly more like England.

London.

No 12 Grimauld Place.

Ginevra Molly Weasley, to be exact.

There was something off, some little thing that screamed at her to be careful, on guard, to be aware of who was out in the world. Something that concerned her more than anything. It was something evil and dark and familiar….

It had started two days after her brother Ron and herself left Hogwarts for the summer. Going straight to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix,

No. 12 Grimauld Place. She had woke up from a nightmare, not an unusual one but this one was rarer than her others. She had dreamt of Tom again.

Tom Marvalo Riddle.

Lord Voldemort's true name, the one his mother gave him, the one that ties him both to his wizardry ancestry as the heir of Salazar Slytherin and his muggle father. The irony of it, the dark lord, the most feared dark wizard of the world, the one who wanted to decimate all muggles and muggle-borns alike, was half-muggle himself.

She has often laughed out loud to herself about that. It often disturbs those around her. Except for those who were masters of legimency. Take Professor Snape for an example, every time she giggled softly in his class he would look to her and smirk.

He knew it too, you see.

And somehow 5 points would be awarded to Gryffindor after each class it happened in.

She usually dreamt of the Chamber of Secrets in which Tom had tried to use the strength of her soul and magic to restore him as a 16 yr old boy.

Only this time Harry doesn't defeat the basilisk and Tom to save her, in these dreams Harry dies, Tom lives and her body stays in the chamber forever.

But lately her reveries consist of the current Lord Voldemort getting a hold of his old diary, which Harry destroyed with a Basilisk fang. This was entirely her own mind's doing, for it was nearly impossible for Voldemort to find it, Albus Dumbledore still had it safely hidden from the world, either in his office or someplace just as secure. It was just a paranoid possibility that Voldemort could use the diary to restore more of him and in the process find out all about her, all her secrets, all the reasons his younger self used her to try and restore himself.

But again said idea was impossible, the diary was inaccessible to evil. She was certain of it.

Though she couldn't shake of the dreams when she woke, she couldn't shake the feeling he knew more about her than a family name.

She most certainly couldn't shake the intuitive feeling that she was in danger.

That she was being observed.

That he, Tom, was looking for her.

She reasoned that she is just being a bit self absorbed, and paranoid- probably due to what happened at the Ministry of Magic when Bellatrix singled her out to be tortured.

But she still can't shake the thought that this year, she's on Voldemort most wanted list.

And he does not want her dead.

So she spars and practices defending herself against her older brothers, Tonks and other aurors or order members.

They don't know why she's so good.

They don't know that she's been trained since she was twelve.

And they really don't want to know by whom.

So she says nothing, and with the help of a fortuitous Remus's knowingly sad smiles they assume it was Sirius and don't want to bring it up because of the recent death.

The untimely death that took her friend.

And took Harry's Godfather.

And took Remus's last link to his happy past.

And Tonk's favorite cousin.

And took the last remaining Black.

The crusaders of pureblood wizardry killed off not one but two of the oldest lines in Europe, there will be no more pure Blacks in the world.

Why don't they see that Voldemort isn't doing all this to eradicate the so called impurities in the world? She thinks in her head.

That the truth is he only wants power; he can never get enough of it.

It's his addiction.

And he doesn't give a damn who suffers in his path.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY GET YOU LAZY SELF OUT OF BED AND HELP ME IN THE KITCHEN!" whispered Molly Weasley at her daughter's door.

Who knew a whisper could be done at such a volume.

"Okay mum. I'll be right down, should I get Ron to help too?" The red hair nymph of a girl asked with bleary eyes.

"No dear, he's a growing boy let him sleep in. Now hurry up, young ladies don't waste the day." Her mother stated as she left the room.

"Oh so ickle Ronnikins is a growing boy but I can't sleep past dawn during summer hols….Its sad when a kid can't wait for school so they can sleep in."was the her remark though her mother was long gone. She stretched her arms and arched her back and looked into her room's mirror.

"My, my, my, its looks like you had _vivid _dreams" The male voice of the mirror stated with very little subtlety as to the contents of those dreams. It was true though, her thick long wavy hair was a mess all about her pixie shaped head.

"Honestly, you're right…."

"Mirrors never lie. Care to share?"

She swore if he could have, he would have winked.

"Not those dreams….never mind, oh hell where's that brush…" She rummaged around her vanity made of black onyx. Sirius had said it once belonged to ancestor of his who had it made as a wedding gift; he wanted to compensate for the wedding night…..needless to say its mirror would make any girl blush.

And Sirius loved her blush.

He made it his daily goal to see how deep of a red she could be come, to see if her entire face could match her hair. He said she looked like a lion, with her red mane and predatory look in her chocolate eyes.

She'd remind him that only the males had hair.

He'd stated he'd love to prove to the world how much of a female she was.

She'd blush again.

And call him an old dog.

He'd woof and ask if she was offering him a rub down.

Needless to say it was a good thing none of her brothers heard any of their conversations.

Letting a tear drop past her bittersweet smile she allowed herself to devour the lovable memories of last summer at No 12.

"Now love, no need to cry, don't want puffy eyes do you? Just find that brush of yours and tame that lovely crimson hair."

Looking up to the magical mirror, she smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Not all girls feel better because their all dolled up you know"

"How would I know anyway, I've only been service to the brides of the heirs of the Black household for centuries?"

"True. Except I am not the bride of any heirs."

"Mirrors never lie." The mirror imposed once more as Ginny pulled back her thick wavy red hair, a ponytail holder in her mouth. "Oh yes darling, expose that smooth neck of yours, it's so appealing. Ah, now put the hair in a messy bun, you look so delectable when you wear that gorgeous mane of yours so. Now, what to wear, hmm, personally I'd choose nothing at all, but I know you must be dressed, only your betrothed, and myself, should be privy to that delightful body of yours…."

Ginny turned her head back toward the mirror, her cheeks a touch rosy, her hands on her hips. She was standing with her body facing her closet, dressed in only her knickers.

"Fine, fine, I would go with those form fitting shorts that just barely go over your thighs, the ones made from an old pair of jeans, and the green tank top."

"Fine, but I'm adding the white hoodie." Ginny insisted as she dressed in the revealing clothes the mirror suggested. She learned early on he never took no for an answer. At least not easily.

Finally dressed and finding a pair of sandals to put on, Ginny left her bedroom of gold and onyx, to the kitchen where her mother was waiting for her to make breakfast.

For the whole household.

"Now Ginny I want you to start on the kippers and sausages." Mrs. Weasley ordered as she stood in front of the stove. "And don't give me that look young lady; I want you to squeeze the oranges for juice as well."

"Yes mother." Ginny obediently agreed as she started on her part of breakfast.

It took the two of them an hour to finish and set up breakfast during which Ginny was chastised 4 times for arguing about the duties of witches and wizards. Ginny was setting the table full of kippers, eggs, sausages and fruit as Remus came down stairs.

"Hello ladies and good morning. My, this does smell deliciously delectable."

"Good morning Remus"

"Morning Mooney. It's just like a man to be led down to breakfast by the promise of food……"

"Ginevra! That's no way to talk to your elder!"

"Mum!"

"Its fine Molly, you know I quite enjoy her sassiness…." Remus gave a wolfish grin

"But it's not how a lady should act! "

"But its how I act with my friends. And they don't mind!"

"She's quite right Molly… "Remus added just to be over the top and assure her. Molly huffed indigently.

"Well fine be that way young lady….I'm going to go wake up your brothers make sure they get a hot healthy breakfast. Ginny when you are down eating please wash your dishes and start cleaning that room on the 3rd floor the one covered in cobwebs. We will continue this later. " Molly called as she left the dining room. She didn't see her daughter stick her tongue at her retreating form.

"Yes mum" She called sweetly. "I'll do all the work while Ron has wet dreams about certain bushy haired know it alls." She said quietly with a knowing smirk on her face, causing Remus to choke a bit on his sausage.

"Now Ginny-"

"Don't Now Ginny me! You can't tell me he's not dreaming of future head girl of Hogwarts!"

"True…. But I think I heard him moan Malfoy…."

She threw her bacon at him

"Thank you." He said before gobbling it up.

"Welcome" She retorted snidely. He grinned toothily at her, bits of bacon stuck on his teeth. "My my what big teeth you have."

"The better to eat your splendid food with." He said with a smirk.

"And what a big nose you have." She raised an eyebrow.

"The better to smell your luscious scent."

"And what big eyes you have." She leaned forward.

"All the better to gaze upon your exquisite beauty with." He leaned towards her.

"And what big-"

"OI! Ginny would you knock it off! No one wants to hear you flirt with anyone! Especially before breakfast…." Ron yelled with disgust as he entered the room.

"I happen to know that a lot of people like to hear me flirt before breakfast but of course I'm sure that they would like to do other things that you do not want to witness as well."

"Cor Ginny please do NOT ever ever bring that stuff up around food!"

Remus laughed at my antics.

"So you'd rather I talk about what I'd like to do with other people? Well then dear brother I think its just smashing when a guy puts his hands on my-"

"GINNY! PLEASE STOP!"

Remus laughed at my antics and Ron's disgust.

"Or when they kiss their-"

"LALALALALALALALA"

"And Hermione said its fun when-"

"NOT LISTENING NOT LISTENING –WAIT HERMIONE!"

"But well you said you were uncomfortable with my discussing mature topics so-"

"But you were just talking about Hermione-"

"I'll just head up to clean ta ta dear brother"

And with that Ginny sashayed out the dining room.

Ron was gaping like a fish, his kippers dangling from the corner of his mouth. He had missed when Ginny brought up Hermione's name.

"Well Ronald I do hope you enjoy your meal, I know I enjoyed mine. Good day." Remus said as he left the table and kitchen, following after Ginny. "Oi! Little Red Riding Hood!"

"Oh? Is it the big bad wolf?"

"What's in your basket?"

"You show me yours and I'll show you mine"

He gave a feral grin. "Heading to see Harry."

"Lucky. I'm stuck cleaning….I swear Mum thinks I like being a maid……..Bye wolfie have fun with Harry"

"Bye Gin and don't worry I'll be sure to drop your name once or twice….." He trailed off as he left headquarters, he wouldn't have heard her if it were not for his wolf like senses.

"GRR REMUS!"


	4. Dumbledore's Fool or Genius

"Lemon drop?"

"No thank you" Remus Lupin politely waived his hand away, never having a liking for sweetly soured candies, especially the lemon drop.

Albus Dumbledore stood sat before him a stack of dusty old books and teetering piles of parchment atop his antique desk.

Fawkes was trilling softly from an open window, a soft breeze caressing his fiery feathers.

"Sit down, please sit down, would you like a cup of tea then?"

"Yes actually a cup of tea would be nice."

"Good good, Addy, "The headmaster called and silently an aging elf with tufts of white hair growing of his ears instead of on his head appeared wearing a blue cotton sheet has a toga.

"Yes Headmaster Dumbledore sir how may Addy help you sir?"

"Please bring us some Earl grey and biscuits."

"Yes sir. Good day Sir."

As quickly has the elf appeared he was gone, only to have a silver tea set in on the center of the table, complete with biscuits shaped like muggle women in bikinis.

Quirking an eyebrow, "Where did the elves come up with the shape of the biscuits?" Remus asked before sipping his hot tea.

"A new comer saw it in the muggleworld, just before they were given clothes, the elf was delighted, but alas the family was not…but they make wonderful for dipping..."

"Hmmm."

"So what news do you bring Remus? Nothing good I hope." With a twinkle in his eye Albus pit down on a biscuit in a yellow polka dot bikini.

"Sadly no, nothing good"

"Well atleast your meeting my expectations."

"I think Headmaster I am going to exceed them."

"Just as you always did in school, and please Remus I am no longer your Professor or Employee, please if you must call Dumbledore if you must call me something other than Albus."

"Sorry, old habits…Its about Harry…"

"Naturally."

"And Ginny…

And the mention of the Weasley witch Albus looked up from his tea, his eyes now putting the stars to shame and even Fawkes stopped his singing, flying over to the desk and starting nibbling on Dumbledore's forgotten polka dotted biscuit.

"I thought you said it was bad news-"

Taking a deep breath Remus prepared to explain.

"It is bad news, horribly terrible bad news…As you may know Ginny has been preparing herself for something, her training with the Order and her studies of defense magic has everyone curious, she's confided in me she feels on edge about something….but can't put her finger on it…………"

"Yes, yes Alistair has informed me, I dare say he's fallen in love with her as a pupil."

"Who hasn't?" Remus allowed for a small smile "However Harry has now told me about certain dreams, nightmares, night horrors really that he has been having on a nightly basis. At first the dreams were normal for any boy his age or older…girls and the like…and to the outside it would seem only natural for them to be about Ginny…unfortunately the progress, the twist into what can only be described as……torture…rape…domination to the extreme….a sort of mind control through forced …affections…."

"Oh my….that is very grim, very grim indeed. " The aging wizard breathed deeply as he processed the startling news. "I almost hate to- its not—Harry knows they aren't really _his_ dreams??"

"Yes most certainly definitely yes….which can only lead to…."

"Tom. Tom has been either putting visions of Ginny into Harry's mind like he did last year with the prophecy hunt or he is dreaming of Ginny and unknowingly sharing them with Harry…dear Malthea…I don't know which is worse…"

"Harry has been doing his meditations, his mind is sealed, I can not see a way for Voldemort to force his way in…but if they both did it by accident….to say, with there connection, should they stumble upon the other in the dreaming world by chance from sharing a dream or having a dream in common………there is no way to stop that, no Occlumency strong enough. I don't know how to help him…I just don't…" The desperate defeat of Remus Lupin's intelligent voice caused the silent but watching portraits to nod sympathetically, for the previous Headmaster Dippet to turn in guilt and shame and Fawkes to walk over to nuzzle his beak in Remus's hair.

For hours the two men sat silently, contemplating their next move.

It was a dangerous time in the war now, the ministry in a panic to try to catch up with its defense and with the many breakouts from their only form of prison the Wizarding world was demanding a plan, a way to end the war, scourging for a way to find trust in one another.

And now the Boy Who Lived and the Dark lord were entering on to another level of their battles, a level that no one…well perhaps only one other in the world could comprehend.

And that One could decide the end of it all.



"This is madness."

"Do quit speaking."

"Utter madness."

"Please be so kind as to stop talking."

"I don't believe the old fool! I mean to actually-"

The first speaker stopped mid thought due to the wand at their throat.

A wand being held by the very annoyed and not so nearly sane Bellatrix.

"I have asked for your silence if you wish to keep your throat intact dear husband you will stop questioning our lord _now!"_

"Muggles! Dear _wife!_ He wants to live as _muggles!_"

"He wants us to find the Potter boy, his mother's family. He wants to worm our way past Dumbledore's defenses. So far we've been eluded with no hope, as you well know your own failures."

"Yes thank you for reminding me but to live as filth…Azkaban and Dementors I can understand…but Muggles!"

"Considered it a test of your faith, or do you question my sanity."

The bickering couple stopped breathing and their bodies stilled. Neither turned towards the third speaker.

Neither dared to move, for fear of angering their lord more.

For fear of punishment from Lord Voldemorte was fear far greater then any other.

"Or perhaps you believe you have a better plan, that you are cleverer then me."

"No my lord. I merely find the thought of muggle life to be very distasteful."

"You are disgusted by it as well you should be Lestrange, however you will be rewarded well for you sacrifice. I need to find the boy….and my other endeavors are proving so fruitless…"

"She's in my Uncle's home my lord, I know where she is and knowing my ridicules cousin's lack of restraint I believe I know what room she is in…perhaps we could get Kreacher to bring her…."

"No…no…it is not yet time…and that elf is of no use…no we must find the location of the boy!"

"Of course sire, but perhaps if we brought the girl you would-"

Red eyes flared.

"NO! _It is not yet time! To bring her now would be to mock me! Do you dare?"  
_

"No- no my lord-Aahhuhh----"

A flash of red and blue flew across the room.



"He's gone mad."

"I assure you it's a brilliant plan Arthur. I wouldn't have agreed to it myself if it wasn't."

"Your both mad then."

Arthur Weasley sat in the kitchen of No. 12 Grimauld Place, his thinning red hair dully lit by the candles and his worn robes of gray frayed at the hems.

His wife Molly was silent. But a silent Molly was a deadly Molly and he thought he could hear the dishes scream for reprieve from her harsh and thorough second washing.

He thought about the situation at hand. His world was in turmoil, a mad man had put wizard against wizard, man against man. He had 6 sons a daughter to look after during a war, a war that death would be a lucky pardon should the enemy capture you. A war that would tear their still healing world apart once more.

A war where trust was more valuable then life and he had the good fortune to be able to trust the two people in the same room with him.

His wife of nearly 30 years.

And a man who had just advised him to go along with the mad plan of a genius.

"Arthur please, we aren't mad, no more so then you or Molly. We all care about them. We all want to protect them and this is the only way. The only conceivable way. And it won't be for too long, just long enough."

Arthur wrung his hands together, his face showing his deep thought of consideration.

"I don't believe you Remus. You're swaying my husband, but I don't believe you if what you're saying is true I would know about it all ready."

Molly had turned, after washing every dish twice over in scalding hot water. Her full and curly ginger locks pulled in a loose bun and tears of anger and fear in her brown eyes.

"Molly I fully respect you has a Mother, a colleague, a witch and a woman, but Molly I've seen how you interact, believe it from a man who spent his teen years weary of the authority for one reason or another, you don't know."

"I would have been told Remus, surely I would have...sniff"

Her tears broke through her resolve and she collapsed in a chair next to her husband, the truth of it all hitting her like a hex.

"Shh…there there my sweet mollywobbles…." Arthur whispered in her hair has he comforted her. "Remus….if we have to…if it's the only way and if you honestly believe it to be the only way…we agree…"

"You do?"

"We have to."



"BOY! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Harry Potter bounded down the stairs of his Aunt's home, No 4 Privet dr, dressed in a red shirt and denim shorts.

His hair was wild and he had dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep he had been getting.

"You've been looking tired lately Boy…and Dudders says he cant sleep due to noise in your room…….care to explain?"

Harry looked around the table of his Aunt's kitchen, his cousin Dudley was sniggering has he snacked on celery and acted as though he was watching the telle, while his Uncle looked like he was trying to stomach week old rotten milk.

"I'm not doing any magic-"

"DO NOT SAY THAT WORD! Now I know you aren't! Dudders says he hears…other sounds…"

"Like?"

"Don't play dumb you freak!"

"Yeah Scarhead you know exactly what we're talking about, your moaning and screaming at some - person…some freak –"

"Shut up! You don't know what your talking about!"

"Oh yeah! Really couldn't tell from the sounds of it! I've heard every perverted sound from your room-"

"And why, Duddikins, are you listening? Hunh? Getting off on it?"

"THAT IS ENOUGH! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TALK THAT WAY TO MY SON IN MY HOME! NOW YOU WILL STOP THIS PERVERTED FREAK NONSENSE! I WILL NOT HAVE IT I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOUR FREAK KIND SAYS OR DOES! I DON'T WANT YOU DISTRUBING MY SON ANY LONGER WITH YOUR SICK DREAMS ABOUT MEN-"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha"

He tried to hold it, he really did but Vernon had stopped breathing and turned that purple color as Dudley held him against the kitchen wall, preparing to beat him for his comments. Harry was holding in his laughter from it, really he was, and he wasn't going to laugh at the idiotic demands and frivolous concerns from his Uncle and cousin.

Until Vernon claimed it was about men.

Harry snapped.

He couldn't help it. It was too funny considering Remus had a similar conclusion when he found out. And in some strange twisted manner it was hilarious to think that the two would think that.

They're reactions couldn't be more polar, really, and that was to be expected but then he thought what shade of purple Vernon would turn if he shared his joke.

Luckily the maniacal laughter was enough to stun the two Dursleys and Dudley let go while Harry tried to catch his breath.

"You think…you honestly think I'm loosing sleep over wet dreams about guys…ahahaha…haha..i mean…honestly…ahaha…you you have no idea what _hell_ there is in the world what _innocence _is lost…stolen…raped…."

"What are you talking-"

Ding_dong_ Knock Knock

Harry had turned from the kitchen and headed towards the door, half wishing it was a Death Eater so he could use his wand.

"You wouldn't possible understand Dudley."

Dudley followed him and for the first time in all of Harry's life Dudley was serious. His face, his manner, his presence. He was serious.

"If you weren't having…then who…"

Ding _dong _Knock Knock knock.

Who ever was at the door was getting impatient. Maybe it was just a salesman who could use a few tickle charms.

"Leave it!"

"You mentioned _innocence_ –whose? Who was …was raped?"

knock KNOCK KNOCK

The last bit was whispered as if he couldn't bear to speak it, as if there was an evil even Dudley Ulysses Dursley couldn't agree with, couldn't stomach.

KNOCKKNOCKDINGDONGDINGDONG KNOCKKNOCKDINGDONG.

"I said LEAVE IT WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

Harry had reached the door, flinging it open with out warning. Dudley falling just short behind him.

"…uh…Hi?"

"Who was it Potter-"

"Ginny?"



Author's note: Wow I updated! The story's not abandoned I just couldn't find my notes on it…and now I have Just to let all my readers know I will be writing up to 22 chapters for this story So until then there will be updates

I hope you enjoyed it, it only took 2 hours to write and I'm not sane enough or awake enough to trust my own judgment

Review Responses:

Stylin'Fire: Ginny rules! Glad you found it funny

Tronishere: I wont ever stop! I'll just be delayed :P sorry it took so long and thank you so much You'll have to wait and see unfortunetly whether Harry is into ginny or not….

Jeefus: Thank you I should update sooner next time…..

strange organized chaos

Thank you for your review Chaos Yesh she is a sassy witch isn't she? With Six older brothers she has to be though


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am not a Prophet and I earn no profit from this story. I do not own any pre-established characters, if you recognize them they belong to someone else, more than likely JK herself.

Meet Ginevra

Whatever she expected to see once the stark white door of No. 4 Privet Dr was opened, this wasn't it.

Before her was a shocked and slightly embarrassed Harry Potter, who's cheeks, were a mix of red and white as if they couldn't decide they were embarrassed or stricken with fear. After this last year it very well could have been from madness.

Tom had that affect on people.

"Who?" A rather large blond boy asked from behind Harry, she assumed it was his cousin from her brother's descriptions.

"Gin-" Harry started and from the moment he saw her standing there at No 4, he knew he had missed her. Even with the good dreams, which he now knew were his dreams, he had missed her desperately. And all he could think of was how to protect her from the Dursley's.

That was if she would let him.

"Weasley, one Miss Ginevra Weasley"

Albus Dumbledore stood out on the step of No.4 Privet Dr, dressed in a gentleman's Cricket uniform and long tweed coat with a stick of celery pinned to the lapel.

"Professor-" Harry startled to ask, he hadn't heard directly from his headmaster all summer, and here he was, on the front step at his Aunt's house wearing celery.

"Harry, would you mind letting your Aunt know we are here, before young Ms. Weasley has the opportunity to let me know just what sort of error I have made by using her full first name?"

"Yes Professor, but first I have to ask, what do you see when you look into the Mirror?"

For her part, Ginny looked a little confused and curious at the question. 'What would the Headmaster see in the mirror?'

"Wooly socks" Albus smiled and walked into the Dursley's home as Harry nodded and walked back into the kitchen to his Aunt and Uncle.

"Aunt Petunia, Professor Dumbledore is here to speak with you and Uncle Vernon-"

Immediately Vernon went purple as Petunia went white, " I will not have any more freaks in this house!" Vernon yelled.

"Too bad, he's already in the living room…with Dudley…"

"What?!" Petunia hissed and hurried into the living room, grasping the front of her designer dress as if she would find her precious Diddykins tied to the coffee table to be sacrificed to old gods.

What she found was far worse, not only was Albus Dumbledore wearing a ridiculous cricket outfit, complete with vegetable but there was a young red-headed girl with him, a young red-headed girl that her Diddykins was practically drooling over. 'slag'

"Dudley, please go to your room." Petunia stated as calmly and sweetly as possible. Dudley, clearly hesitant, trotted up to his room, backwards.

Harry wondered how he did it since he kept his beady blue eyes locked onto Ginny's shapely short form. She wasn't indecent, in her full tea-length skirt of green and peacock blue and peacock blue blouse, but she did look rather attractive in green and blue.

'Of course Ginny would look rather attractive in any color or any clothing or no clothing…Whoa there Potter stop that train of thought before it pulls out of the station…and stop watching old westerns….'

"What is it you want Old Man? And why do you insist on bringing more of your kind into MY home?!"

"A delightful pleasure as always Petunia, and as I know you are a good woman, one who remembers the unfortunate horrors that tore most of our world and parts of yours in to shreds, you are more than willing, of course, to help keep it safe, and yourselves safe, to concede to my request. "

"Dear-" Vernon tried to plea, furtively, as he knew they really wouldn't be able to say no.

"What is your request this time?" Petunia's horse face looked pinched as her eyes doubled in size.

"Why to house young Miss Weasley, We have recently discovered that the Dark Forces have ill fated interest in her, and you delightful home is the only dwelling safe enough, also she already knows young Harry, so it shouldn't be very awkward."

"Is she his - his bird then?"

Ginny's brown eyes widened and she had the courtesy to blush at the accusation, or turn red with anger as Harry notice her wand arm twitch.

"No, no Ginny is the younger sister of Ron Weasley, and you remember the twins and their father Arthur from two summers ago, she also resides in the same house as Harry at Hogwarts."

Harry watched amazed as Dumbledore spoke to two muggles who must have hated magic the most as if it was the most natural activity in the world for him, while Vernon kept choking on the words 'do not say that name'

"Yes of course, then they wont mind sharing a room, we only have the one spare you know."

"Yes yes, especially since the cupboard under the stairs was rezoned as a non livable space" Harry added cheekily, bring the attention of both woman to him, he gladly focused on Petunia's accusing blue over Ginny's imploring brown.

"Yes of course. Now I have Young Ginny's items in my pocket and I will have to magic their room to accommodate both, Not a worry not a worry, the items I am magicing will only be able to be removed from their room by an adult wizard."

"Fine then. Harry show them to your room and make sure no one can see through the window. I will be in the kitchen fixing our dinner."

"Yes Aunt Petunia!" Harry Mock saluted and bowed as a waiter, his arm stretched out. "This way Sir, Ginny." He grinned, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Thank you Petunia." Dumbledore nodded. "Harry" He allowed Harry to lead, and Ginny to follow, as he took the caboose position. Shortly after they started Harry stopped.

"Here we are"

"That took ages Harry, I'm surprised your beard isn't as long as Dumbledore's" Ginny whispered as she scanned the room. It was exactly as Ron and the twins described it, sparse and full of junk. 'Da's tinkering shed is homier'

"What beard?"

"Exactly."

"Now then, to begin, Harry where are your things?"

"In the cupboard locked up Sir."

"Well then, that simply wont do for the summer, is there anything other than Hedwig and her cage?"

"No Sir, everything on the shelves is Dudley's broken toys."

"Well then lets give them back." Dumbledore swished his wand and all the broken and discarded items gathering dust on the shelves flew out the bed room door, knocking on Dudley's door.

"Oi What do you want?" Could be heard from Dudley's room soon to be followed by muffled curses and sounds of pain.

"Well then is this furniture of any particular worth? Family heirloom perhaps?"

"No sir, its junk furniture from a garden sale."

And just as Harry said those words Dumbledore flicked his wand and all the furnishings vanished, leaving the room bare.

"Now, I have always been a fan of hardwood myself, do you agree Harry? Ginny?"

"I quite like the hardwood over carpet Sir." Ginny responded with a wry smile on her face, she seemed to have caught on quick to Dumbledore's game plan. "Its much warmer in comparison to this pale carpet."

"Yeah what she said"

"Good then we are in agreement, any particular colors in mind for the walls?"

To be honest, Harry had never dreamt of painting his room with the Dursley's, as they would never allow any other color than white. Looking around he found inspiration.

"I've always been fond of red Headmaster." Harry suggested with a slight tint to his cheeks, hoping Ginny would blush at the indication as well. Disappointedly she remained cool as a cucumber sandwich.

"Very Gryffindor of you Harry, but perhaps a change to your normal school room is in order."

"I like warm greens Headmaster, and it would look smashing with gold, or maybe even a warm blue?"

"Anyone want Purple? I am so fond of it myself" Dumbledore suggested.

"Eh, it's a very nice color sir, but not very umm…cough….manly"

Ginny giggled as Harry tried to politely decline the color scheme of purple.

"Not purple then…hmmm lets try this shall we" And with a swoop of his arm white sparkling light filled the room, pushing the walls farther apart. The light ate away the carpet like acid, revealing dark warm hard wood floors. The molding morphed to something slightly more decorative then plan panel and as the room doubled in size, a wall shot up, engulfing the small closet and sprouted 3 new doors, each of a dark wood to match the floor, complete with fantastic carvings. The first had a scene of an Athuric Knight in a forest, the last had a Maiden to match said Knight, and the middle was fountain of sorts. Harry half expected them to move, while Ginny took one look at the knight and maiden and glared at their Headmaster.

"Aren't they a wonderful pair?"

"Yes Sir, I suppose they are"

"Those are your closets, and the fountain leads to your bath. it's a tad small but I didn't want to waste the space."

Harry watched in awe as a very pretty summer green climbed the walls like ivy, irregularly growing over the crown molding, reaching for the center of the ceiling. They stopped suddenly and there was a creak and groan as the green started to harden like plaster. It caused a great effect of a very old room, and seemed a thousand times homier than any of wall in the house. The ceiling itself blossomed into a tarnished gold, that pooled to the center where it dripped down to form a simple 3 arm chandelier.

"Now that is very pretty Headmaster. They remind me of pictures Bill has sent me from France and Italy."

"Thank you Ginny."

"Why's Bill in France and Italy?"

"Oh, Ron didn't tell you Harry? He asked Fleur to marry him, and now he has to meet all of her Family. Including the Veelas - they liked the warmer climates of Italy and Greece."

"Oh, congratulations on him then" Harry responded, a tad upset Ron hadn't told him, and neither had Remus.

"Mom's thrilled of course, been dying to marry Bill off for years"

"He's only what 30?"

"Yes, he's 27, most wizards marry by the time their 20."

"Oh, its normal for Muggles to wait"

"Really? I would think with their life spans so short they'd want wedded bliss much sooner….ah well there are so many differences in our cultures. Now, for your bed and desks."

Before either teenagers could question the lack of plural emphasis for the beds they would need, roots burst from the floor, gnarled and old, former one rather large canopy bed, with branches forming the posts and canopy bars, and they even branched out down to the base of the bed creating a screen with only two curved openings on either side. Gold leaves started to bloom, iridescent, large and flowy they formed into the prettiest curtain Ginny had laid her eyes on.

On each side of the large bed 2 desks and 2 chairs grew, complete with drawers and golden leaved cushions.

"I trust you two will have no excuse with not completed the summer coursework. Now then, I do believe this is everything you will require that I can provide you with. Muggle items like telles and phones or radios will have to be purchased on your own. Here are your allowances, Harry you should have gotten a summer allowance every year since you started Hogwarts, so yours account balance is a little high, and Ginny yours is from the money Sirius left you. Your mother decided what amount would be feasible. Thankfully as you know the exchange rate between Muggles and wizard is very greatly in favor of Wizards."

"Yes Headmaster"

"I have a summer allowance each year? Why wasn't I told before?"

"I'm very sorry Harry, I hadn't realized you weren't informed until I collected these items. Coincidently it was up to your Aunt to inform you, Gringotts sent several letters, but as they were from Goblins I'm sure your Aunt destroyed them with out reading them. I've since forwarded all account information to go directly to you."

"That's for the best I suppose -they would have demanded I pay rent if they had known I had any money at all" Harry tried to make a joke of the situation and Dumbledore seemed glad to follow his lead, Ginny on the other hand was frowning.

"Well if they ask for me to pay, I'm more than happy to give them a piece of my mind instead of silver."

"Miss Weasley that wont be necessary, now, I must tell you due to current circumstances the safest place for you to is here at Privet Drive. Unless events change, you will need to stay here until September 1st. Arrangements will try to be made for each of your birthdays, as I know you would like to see your friends and family. You may of course continue communication through Remus, as he will be here daily to check on you. Are there any questions?"

"Sir, why is there only one bed?" Harry asked, trying not to seem to desperate to not sleep in the same bed as Ginny, as well as trying to not look too interested in the prospect."

"Only one bed for fit in the room. Well then if that's all, you two have a fantastic summer." Before either could blink Dumbledore disappeared, just as he had done when the Ministry tried to arrest him earlier in the year.

"How does he do that?"

"What? Disapparate?"

"No evade questions so well. I wish I knew how back when Skeeter was interviewing me in broom closets."

"Decades of practice. Centuries even."

"Hmm…well Hi, sorry about how I answered the door. Do you know where your stuff is? I can help you bring it up if you want."

"Harry, I think Dumbledore already did that, we should check our closets."

"True."

Emerald eyes watched as Ginny walked to the Lady, immediately enjoying the view of her backside as the skirt she wore flounced, showing more of her creamy white legs.

Ron definitely was going to kill him, Voldemort be damned.

He went to the Knight once she disappeared behind the lady, and found the closet to be larger then his old cupboard. His school supplies and broom were already hanging and organized, in the middle of on wall was another door, this one with the same marking as the fountain on the bath's door. He opened it to find a very large bath done up in stone, with candelabras to give it a very grotto effect. There were two separate water closets, a his and a hers on each side of the bath, with stone sinks set up on the opposite sides. Between the water closets was a rather larger and rather deep bath. Currently empty Harry guessed the stone bowl of the bath went down an impossible 6 ft, with a wide step around the deepest part and built in seats. Across from that was a double shower built in the stone, the only cover for the shower was some hanging vines.

All in all it was a very grown up bath, a luxury not seen in any home near Privet Dr, and the ideas popping into his unwilling brain were making him blush Weasley Red.

"Well this is smashing, I'll have to take a nice bath later today."

Ginny's voiced echoed beautifully in the room, and Harry looked up to find her standing in her doorway. He tried not to stare, but the way her blouse fell on her curves looked too promising, especially since all he could think about was removing it.

"Yeah. Don't tell the Dursley's though - they'd tried to take over the room."

"Don't worry Harry I have plenty I plan on telling them, I wouldn't have time to get to the good stuff. "

Ginny couldn't help but have mixed feelings when she was told she would be staying with Harry at privet dr. She still couldn't help but love the boy, despite his thickness, and ever since he had to ask her mother about the platform all those years ago, she couldn't help but want to demand why he was alone. Of course Ron had told her, and anyone else in the vicinity that Harry's Aunt and Uncle despised him, and the news of the Rescue before her first year only hardened her resolve. Dumbledore may not think it necessary but she did, and she halfway hoped they'd try something, just so she could perform illegal magic to protect herself.

Because looking at the slight build, perfect for a Seeker, but still far too short for a Potter or an Evans it was clear he had been malnourished. Harry was just a few inches taller then her, and while she knew she was maxed out at 4'10, she had seen in pictures that both James and Lily were closer to 6ft, and James wasn't as thin as Harry was. The clothes he was forced to way just made him skinnier.

"I hope you're ok with this"

"This is fantastic. I never dreamed of anything like this."

No Harry's thickest part was his head.

"I meant me staying here."

"Oh…well yeah I mean as long as you are. I know I'm not the safest person to be around and all but " He was cut off but her knocking into him, and hugging him tight.

"You stupid git!"

"….I'm confused…"

"Remus said you had gotten over this self-loathing phase- there is nothing wrong with you - its all Tom and his sick games! And as for your relatives - well they've gotten away with it for far too long - I fully plan on having words and nothing is going to stop me!"

Ginny couldn't help but notice just how good Harry smelled as she held on to him, and dearly hoped he didn't notice she was lingering. She didn't mean to, she just couldn't help it. He smelled of wood and wind, like flying in the Forbidden Forest. Here was not only the boy she loved before knowing his name, but her hero. He had saved her from Tom, saved her from more than anyone could hazard to guess.

And just by being in the same room that nagging feeling in the back of her head seemed to go away, like it would all be okay.

"I conceded Gin, do what you like."

Harry was smiling, holding her after thinking about her for so long, it would kill him and he'd die happy. There were no thoughts of Voldemort or his previsions. The nightmares disappeared.

All he could think of was Ginny, in his arms, engulfing him in the sweet smell of honey suckle and strawberry. He was desperately trying to think of an excuse, any excuse to stay in her arms, when his body committed mutiny.

"Hungry Harry?'

Ginny giggled and stepped back.

"Uh yeah…you?"

"A little."

"Well then, why don't I show you around Little Whinging. There's this café that just opened a few blocks away, I don't think the owners been warned about me yet."

"Warned about you?"

"Uh yeah - the Dursleys tell people I've been going to St Brutus School for Boys - it's a Muggle school for deviants and criminals."

"What?"

"Don't worry most people leave me alone about it - its not like I care what they think - I plan on living in the Wizard World."

Ginny couldn't help but think briefly it wouldn't be so bad if the death eaters attacked just one home full of muggles. This one.

"Don't worry about it Gin really, besides anyone that does recognize me is going to be so jealous I've got the prettiest girl around with me."

Ginny slapped his arm at his flattery. "Oh? Is McGonagall coming?" She swiftly left through her closet.

"Oh Gin -that - hey…" He followed barely noticing all her clothes and the extra chest in the closet. Luckily she had slowed down to unlock the bedroom door. "Gotcha" He wrapped his arms around her.

"Harry! Let me down!" She called as he carried her out into the hall. She was just loud enough to bring Dudley from his room.

"Who's the bird?"

Harry had her over his shoulder, embarrassing her to be caught in such a position by his cousin, as her arse would be staring him in the face.

"Dudley, you remember the red heads that gave you that ton-tongue toffee and destroyed the living room a few years ago?" Harry relished in Dudley's hesitant wide blue eyes "Well this is Ginny Weasley -she's staying with me this summer- the boys were her 3 closet older brothers - there are 3 more on top of that" Harry turned to let Ginny face Dudley.

"Hi Dudley, the Twins wanted me to offer you more candy to try out - "

"NO!" I he shouted and then seemed forget she was a witch only to remember that the witch was a pretty girl, who would be living in the house. "I mean, I'm not that hungry, and I um I'm in training…Boxing you know"

"No I don't know. Oh well-Harry if you plan on carrying me, then can we please go to lunch?"

"You're taking her to lunch? Mum wont feed you"

"OH I know that - we're going out - I'd invite you but you said you weren't hungry. Ta' Ta Dudders" Harry twisted back around and headed down the stairs, carrying Ginny all the way.

"As funny as that was-and I do know what you were trying to do Harry - can you let me down now?"

"Aren't you enjoying the view?" 'I know I am'

"Boy! What in the name-YOU STOP THAT DEVIANT BEHAVOIR RIGHT NOW!"

"Harry set me down please"

"Only for you Gin" Harry kneeled down, and let Ginny stand up on her own. She swiftly turned and faced both is uncle and aunt.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. Let me introduce myself, I am Ginny Weasley, and you know I am a witch. What you may not know is that I am what is called a pureblood witch. Do you know what this means?" Harry watched as Ginny waited for a response, handling her wand in an almost non-threatening manner. Well non-threatening unless you knew Ginny or if you weren't so deathly afraid of magic like the Dursleys.

"You-You can't do magic - I don't care if your family is magical - we aren't - you'll be expelled!" It was Petunia who spoke up. "While that may be true in most cases Mrs. Dursley, in times of war like theses, when purebloods are so rare, especially pureblood witches, there's not a single Auror or Death Eater that would object to my defending myself." The confidence in Gin's voice made even Harry believe her. "In fact, its more likely Death Eaters would respond first, as I upset a few of them in June, when Harry led a few of us students, did you know that? That your nephew is capable of taking on fully grown wizards and surviving? Keep in mind these wizards would rather kill him then breathe…."

"Just what are you getting at!" Vernon hissed, trying to console his hysterical wife.

"I know how horrible you are. How abusive and abrasive. I will not stand for it, regardless of Harry's reactions or wishes. I am not afraid of the law, I'm not saying I'm above it, but as I said before, no one would find me guilty, no matter what spell I decide to use, in my haste and panic for my own safety, is that understood?" Harry was eerily reminded that Ginny was the daughter of Molly Weasley, who not only commanded authority of 7 children, but of the twins, and most of the Order. He was shocked to see both adults nod. "Good. Harry is showing me around town. Oh and just so you know, when they ask, I plan on telling everyone I've never heard of St. Brutus, and that Harry and I attend a posh private school in Scotland. Have a nice day." Ginny promptly turned and waited for Harry, who took her by the hand and headed for the door, slightly dazed but smiling.

Author's Plea

Hello anyone still reading this or any new readers. I have no excuses. I'm just evil. I really hope you enjoyed this last chapter and I plan on updating again this year, probably in a few weeks, as I'm trying update all my stories. Laptops are wonderful like that.

Thank you!

Review Responses

Starbaby-210 - I updated ^_^ hopefully its less choppy

SilverEyedAngel19 - Yes he did-boy needs to look before he leaps. Enjoy the update!

Bigmomma_k - Thank you for reading this twice and yes I plan on 17 more chapters - there all in my head just not on paper…or in the computer….enjoy the update!

Animefan12601- Thanks!

KT-Thanks you!

GrayGreenEyes-Merci!

Animefan12601-Thank you for the message back on the 12th !


End file.
